


Evening Entertainment

by DemonAngelSakina



Series: Two's Good, Three's Better? [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A Pack of Good Dogs, Bondage, Ghost Hounds, Good Dog Dad, Let me know in the comments, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Rating will go up, Relationship Negotiation, Skeletal Hounds, Trying To Get Ready, Wardogs, Werewolf, good doggos, if you want more, more to come - Freeform, necromancer - Freeform, second chapter added, tags to change with next chapter(s), vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonAngelSakina/pseuds/DemonAngelSakina
Summary: "Come to our room this evening, Little Raven. We have things to discuss."(This is gonna be multi-chaptered later!)
Relationships: Original Male Character / Original Male Character / Original Male Character
Series: Two's Good, Three's Better? [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/988680
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of a new piece in my "Two's Good, Three's Better" series.
> 
> Wanted to show Corbeau and his hounds 'cause I feel like his hounds haven't gotten enough love from me yet and I needed to fix that grave injustice.

**_"Come to our room this evening, Little Raven. We have things to discuss."_ **

The necromancer chewed on his lower lip at the memory of those words--delivered by the blond vampire only in passing by him in a hallway from the library earlier that morning. He had no idea what 'time' on the clock was appropriate--when was he actually expected? Would Michael be angry at him regardless of when he showed up simply because he was too early or too late? Would 'Rex' be there as well or would he be elsewhere and leaving the necromancer alone with the vampire since he had been alone with the werewolf once already?  
There were too many questions and far too few answers...but that seemed to be the eternal case when it came to the wolf and the vampire both, didn't it?

Corbeau raked his fingers back over the shorn sides of his dark hair--trying desperately to will himself to relax. Low whimpering growls sounded from around him--bones and dagger-like claws clacking against the hardwood floor of his room--as his spectral hounds crowded in on their master as if to comfort him. Breathing out, he lowered his hands to stroke gently over each skull--reassuring the small pack of ancient wardogs that while he was very stressed, he was not in any real danger.  
Well...as far as he knew, he wasn't in any real danger.

As he sat down on his bed, the hounds crowded in--the bed sagging on either side as three skeletal creatures hauled themselves up to settle at either side of him and one sat behind with their heavy skull resting on his shoulder, while the remaining two of the pack pressed themselves in at his feet and legs to receive more petting.

"I swear...the lot of you have it so easy right now--you do not have to worry about what those two will think of you or the meanings behind whatever cryptic phrasing Ser Michael chooses to use."

One of the two wardogs sitting at his feet made a noise that could have passed for a snort--an action that earned the hound a skullbutt to the shoulder joint from the other next to it; the two growled at one another...only to settle when the necromancer's tanned hands began to stroke soothingly along the bumps and planes of their skulls to curb any further potential fighting.

"Honestly...I have no idea what to wear. I could wear my finest attire...but what if that annoys both of them by being too flashy?" 

A grunt came from three of the hounds at that, coupled with the almost ashmatic 'snorfling'--as he'd come to call it--noise from the hound at his back as it nuzzled it's exposed teeth against the side of his neck.

"I most certainly do not need to show up in anything that I would typically wear into combat." 

The entire pack of five made a noise at that--it seemed that they were agreeing with him, yet he could never quite figure out how to describe that noise other than that it sounded like an unearthly mix between a rattling wheeze, a series of short grunts, and a high-pitched growl.

"Perhaps something simple? Yes, that's it. I must have something that looks good, but that I wouldn't mind if it happened to be ruined beyond repair...wait, do I own anything like that?" 

The five hounds grunted--followed by the clattering sound of claws on bone as one of the skeletal creatures began scratching at themselves, not because of any itching, but simply as the nervous habits left over from life. One of the hounds on the floor, however, snorted as it stood up, shook itself, then clattered over to the closet and--after a minute of effort--managed to get the doors open.

Corbeau laughed at the sight of the hound as it shoved its head into the closet to seemingly peruse its master's belongings...before the skeletal creature back-stepped and plopped itself down on its haunches...giving an almost pitiful whine that would have given anyone but the necromancer nightmares for weeks. The second hound on the floor grunted before clambering over to the one at the closet to see what was wrong with their packmate. The necromancer covered his mouth with a fist as the pair of hounds seemingly conversed in their own dog language before the second mimicked the first and plopped down on their haunches and began to whine.  
Distantly, Corbeau swore that he heard someone beyond his door scream in terror then there was something that sounded suspiciously like several pairs of running feet fleeing down the hallway...but he couldn't bring himself to care enough to investigate whom had been traumatized for the moment.

The trio on the bed grunted and nudged at their master, finally prompting the necromancer to walk over to his closet. "Oh come now...I know I have a lot of clothing, but it's not _that_ bad."

Two pairs of dark sockets lit only by necromantic flames looked at him in unison, the duo seemingly passing canine-judgment on their master for his words, and Corbeau sighed heavily as he looked at his closet. "...alright. Perhaps you two are correct. It does appear to be _that_ bad."

The trio on the bed hopped off and trotted over to join their packmates and master as Corbeau examined the contents of his wardrobe. "...Fine. I will go through things some time tomorrow and sort out what to keep and what to get rid of...will that make all of you happy?"

A chorus of howl-like sounds echoed from the hounds--drowning out the sound of more feet fleeing outside the door and a voice distantly shouting "fucking necromancers!"--who approved greatly of their master's plan. Corbeau frowned, staring into the cluttered depths. "Very well then...I think a simple button-down shirt and a pair of leather trousers should suffice."

One of the hounds shoved themselves into the closet and tugged gently at a wine-red sleeve on a lower rack, managing to work the material free of its hanger and happily presenting the fine cloth for the necromancer's inspection. "Oh...that is nice. I'd forgotten that I had that one."

Corbeau lifted the silky shirt from the hound's jagged teeth--checking briefly to assure that there were no tears or popped threads left in the hound's wake--before he put the shirt over his shoulder. "Now...one of you assist me in finding some trousers that will go well with this."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael lays it all out...  
> Corbeau makes a choice...  
> 'Rex' wants somebody to pay him some attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freaking hell...this feels late AF.  
> I wish life would slow down and chill out so I had time to try to have a regular update schedule.  
> To everyone enjoying this series...I hope you like this chapter.

The necromancer bit at the inside of his cheek as he stood outside of the closed door. On one hand...he could just man up and--knock? Just walk in? What was the right answer?--figure out how to get himself inside the door. Option B, however, was to turn tail and flee back to the safety of his own quarters--and end up on his bed, surrounded by his skeletal hounds trying to comfort him, while he berated himself for being a coward.

Drawing in a heavy breath, Corbeau reached for the handle and raised a fist to knock against the dark-colored wood.

"Enter."

= = =

"You're late." Was all that Michael said as the vampire watched the human step through the doorway. He lifted the cut-crystal tumbler to his lips and sipped at the copper-colored liquor within--not even deeming it necessary to rise up from his chair next to the fireplace nor turn his head to look at the young man as he entered the bedroom. "Close the door and come here."

"Um...why is 'Rex' tied up?"

Blood-red eyes glanced dispassionately at the human now standing in front of him...and staring down at a certain mangy wolf of his that was both naked and trussed up--on his knees, arms bound behind his back, and that wicked mouth gagged properly by a set of ropes set between the wolf's teeth and tied under his jaw and up around his head--in new, blue-dyed ropes at the side of the chair near the fireplace. The gray-haired wolf was glaring up at the vampire with a look of frustrated outrage in his jade-colored eyes--trying to saw his teeth through the ropes silencing him...but it would take quite a while yet before he could do that considering the vampire's choice of rope and rigging for tonight--and Michael could only give a disinterested shrug. "He irritated me today...and would not accept that, since he already had you all to himself once, that I was rather interested in having my own turn."

Corbeau stared in surprise at that--him...with Michael? Alone? With 'Rex' having to watch? In all honesty, that...well, that was marginally more normal--in a sense--and something that he was certain that he could do...in theory. It depended on exactly what all the vampire had in mind.  
He wasn't sure if he could handle being bound and gagged...not like 'Rex' was anyway.  
Not yet at least.

"Do not be frightened, little raven." The platinum blond said, sipping at his liquor once more before tilting the glass to swirl the alcohol within--lightly tapping the tip of one of his claws against the rim of the tumbler. "Before this goes any further, we are going to have a little chat."

The necromancer blinked then nodded--cautiously watching the other male...but unable to keep his gaze from sliding just off to the side to where 'Rex' was most likely swearing the proverbial blue-streak, behind his gag, at the vampire in question. The soft clink of the glass being set down on the end-table made the human snap his kohl-lined silver-blue eyes back to the vampire's own blood-soaked gaze.

Michael settled back in his seat, bringing his ungloved hands up to steeple at his chest--he was not wearing his usual black leather vest, only a button-down shirt of inky dark blue--and his elbows rested on the arms of the chair, black leather-clad legs crossed at the ankles of the tall leather boots his wore. The vampire remained silent--though, whether or not he was merely gathering his thoughts or simply dragging things out to sate his own desires was up in the air. Finally, he parted his lips to speak. "Consider this a final chance to back out fully, little raven. I will still stop if you want me to, but this is the last moment before the game begins."

The human breathed in and nodded--about to speak...but the vampire cut him off. "I am no gentle lover, Corbeau. I am very much an individual who enjoys making others hurt. I enjoy being the cause of another's pain. While I have decided that--should you chose to stay--I will be taking things much easier on you than what I do to 'Rex', I cannot--will not--promise anything that I am aware that I cannot deliver on. There is no romance with me--or with this imbecile in all honesty."

'Rex' gave a muffled grunt at that...but there was still a small nod of agreement. Michael tilted his head slightly as if in thought once more before he continued. "This is no love story, little raven. This is a matter of lust more than anything. A, potentially, long-term exchange of mutual pleasures of the flesh."

The vampire calmly pushed his long braid back over his shoulder--looking up at the necromancer in a way that made the man feel as if he should be kneeling before the elder vampire. "I cannot offer love...but I always protect and take care of my property. Should you choose to stay--should you choose to become mine...and this fool's as well--I can assure you that I will allow no one to harm you, nor touch you. With me...I can offer you the safety and security that you crave, as none would be suicidal enough to challenge me."

Corbeau bowed his head in thought. "If I may...what all does it mean? What all would I need to do should I choose to stay? Do...do I need to be a blood donor for you or...?"

"No. I enjoy hunting far too much and, I will admit, my bite can be...savage. I doubt that you would survive were I to taste you in such a manner."

 _'Well...that would be the blood-chilling thought that I did not actually want.'_ Corbeau thought before daring to speak once more. "I...I admit, I am new to these types of things. I have lain with men before--even before 'Rex'--but...aside from just having my wrists restrained a few times..."

"I am not going to push you beyond what you can take, and--rest assured--I have no intent to drag you into 'Rex's deep-end of the masochism pool unless that is something that you want and believe that you are ready for. 'Rex' heals quickly, you do not. I am not capable of being truly gentle, but I have no desire to break you."

"Would we...would I have a say in discussing things that we would do or...?"

"You will always have a say." Michael said firmly--eyes narrowing, not in anger at the human's question, but in anger at the very concept of the idea that he would willingly take advantage of someone. Did others in this castle think such things of him? If so...there would be hell to pay. "I will not violate your consent. Should you tell me to stop, or say that you are not interested in something at a time, I will respect that decision."

Corbeau nodded and looked down at 'Rex' once more--the wolf was still working his jaw as best as he could to saw through the rope in his mouth. The vampire followed the necromancer's gaze--what little bit of comprehension of understanding that he had, shining a smidgen of clarity on the unspoken question. "'Rex' and I have an 'anything goes until it does not' consent between us. Admittedly, things between us started as--for lack of better terms--'hate fucking'."

The wolf snorted around his rope gag at the term, but ceased his struggling against his bonds as if to prove that--despite how he most likely had complained, argued, and cursed during the entire set-up--he was tied up like this because he had wanted to be. The bruises and such he often carried were a choice on his part--all of where he was now was his own choice.

"Eventually...he demanded that we sit down and discuss things as rationally as we were capable of and we came to an agreement--all be it, that discussion involved quite a few bottles of very expensive, stolen wine in an underground bunker in a war-zone, but it was discussion regardless."

The wolf snorted a second time at that...but seemed to renew his escape attempts--rubbing his scarred, bare skin raw in some places on the rough-looking rope. A part of the human wanted to hear more about the particulars of that little anecdote...but he did not want to interrupt just to sate his curiosity, especially since the vampire was speaking once more in that low, velvet tone.

"He belongs to me and I am allowed to do whatever I wish with him, whenever I wish it--I can hurt him as much as I want to in order to sate my own desires to cause pain, and he gets to enjoy having someone making him hurt in all of the ways that he wants to hurt." Michael reached for the glass on the table, raising it to his lips and finished what was left of the alcohol--something that smelled smoky and a touch sweet really--before he set the glass down once more. "He is also quite aware that, at any point, he can revoke his consent for however long he wants to."

That surprised the necromancer and he couldn't help but wonder what word, action, or who-knows-what was the magic key that the wolf had to have that kind of control over this entire thing with the vampire. "And...if I needed to stop, or did not want to do something...how would I?"

"Differently than him." Michael said with a raised brow--as if he would tell anyone the means in which the wolf on the floor could use to take control of their dynamic. "You may choose freely. Is there a word that you would like to use?"

"I...do not know. I admit...I did not get that far in my thought process."

Michael tilted his head, looking up at the human once more--taking in the undercut dark brown hair, pale eyes and bronzed skin...the wine-red silken button-down shirt encasing his torso, warm-toned charcoal-colored leather pants clinging sinfully to his legs, dark-colored embossed leather knee-high boots. The young man in front of him wore none of his usual array of silver and gold jewelry--no protective amulets or charms--other than a pair of studs trailing up the shells of his ears and simple bands of rings on his fingers. Distantly...the vampire wondered how a collar of his own design and decoration might look around the human's smooth throat--'Rex' refused to wear such things outside of the choke chain-style one that they used every once in a while in their games--but that was a thought to consider for a later time. "Hm...how about, for now, 'mercy'?"

A part of Corbeau found the word choice strange considering that the vampire offering it was known to be merciless--in all honesty, he was certain most people believed that the assassin had no concept of the word in any language--but...there was something about it that he liked all the same. "'Mercy'...if I say that--"

"Everything stops." Michael said as he watched the necromancer consider his options. "If you say 'mercy' to me--no matter what I am doing to you--I will stop and let you go until you choose to grant your consent to me."

The vampire uncrossed his ankles--planting his feet firmly on the floor--before leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. "That is something that I can promise you, little raven."

A part of Corbeau knew that this was a risk still on his part--getting too close to the violent pair...but...he had wanted this. He had been the one who had approached Michael in one of the libraries to ask. He had gone off with 'Rex' the one time--and still felt guilty after, though no longer afraid since he no knew that he was in no true danger from the assassin's rage, if there was any left, over the incident. And, now, he had willingly come to this room...come to them. "How do I submit to you? How do you want me?"

One corner of the vampire's lips--marred by a recent scar splitting them--tilted upwards the barest amount and the blond leant back so that he was sitting more properly, if not slouching the smallest possible amount, in his chair with his hands coming together to rest on his abdomen. "Let us start small, little raven. Take off your clothing for me...let me see all of you. We can take it from there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like this chapter? Lemme know if you did.
> 
> Also...I have ideas for the third part of this little piece...but do you guys want to see it?


End file.
